Where's Kaylie?
"Where's Kaylie?" is the 9th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing August 17, 2009 - and the 9th episode overall. Overview Carter finally confesses to Kaylie that he cheated, causing her to run away the night before Nationals. When Payson struggles with not being given the top ranking on Beam, Sasha questions her ability to be a leader for The Rock team. Lauren is disappointed when she goes to meet her mother from the bus station and she doesn't show up. In spite of their own problems, Emily, Payson, and Lauren try to track Kaylie down. They find Kaylie at the Gymnastics camp that they went to as kids. Lauren confesses about sleeping with Carter after the party, and Kaylie flips out. Meanwhile, Summer, Kim, Chloe, and Ronnie are having their very own confession. In the end, the girls decide they have to be a team in order to win, and Emily is nominated to be captain. Kaylie tells Lauren that she will be her teammate, but never her friend again. Synopsis It's the day after the Cruzes' party and the day before everyone leaves for Nationals -- and nothing feels right. Sasha suspends Carter after hearing -- from Summer -- that he's been secretly dating a Rock girl. Kaylie's distraught because her dad won't let her see Carter, but she feels hopeful when her mom arranges a secret meeting between them. Unfortunately, the meeting doesn't go well. In fact, it could be the end. When Carter tells Kaylie he had sex with a girl at the kegger, she runs off in tears. Meanwhile, Emily's struggling with an awkward situation at home. Joe, Chloe's bad-news ex-boyfriend, shows up. Her mom promises she won't let him take advantage of them again -- and maybe she's right. Chloe throws him out, saying she needs to be the mom Emily and Brian need her to be. Speaking of moms: Summer finds Lauren's long-lost mother. Lauren musters the courage to call her, and she promises to come see Lauren compete at Nationals. But when Lauren goes to pick her up at the bus station, she's a no-show. Lauren's heartbroken. She really wants her mom to see her at Nationals, especially now that she's ranked No. 1 on the beam. That evening at the Keelers' place, Lauren tells Payson and Emily that Kaylie's run away. She plays a voicemail Kaylie left her, and they figure out she's gone to their old gymnastics camp. They drive three hours to the camp and find Kaylie sitting by a stream. Kaylie tells them what Carter did at the kegger and, by the look on Lauren's face, figures out it was Lauren who slept with him. Kaylie and Lauren have a fight, and Emily takes things into her own hands. Or, actually, out of them: She throws Kaylie's car keys into the stream. Then Lauren throws in her own keys too. Seems no one's going anywhere until the air is cleared. Later that night, with no sign of any car keys anywhere, the girls sit around a campfire and talk. Soon, secrets spill out. Payson confesses to taking cortisone. Lauren reveals that her mom is a drug addict, not a relief worker. And Kaylie tells them about her mom and Marty. Soon they realize the only way they're going to make their dreams come true is if they stick together and win at Nationals. They've come too far to throw it all away like a set of keys in a stream. Funnily enough, Emily says the keys she threw in were her house keys, not Kaylie's car keys. And Lauren reveals that she has a hide-a-key under her bumper. They promise to support each other -- although Kaylie says she'll be Lauren's teammate, but she'll never be her friend again. Meanwhile, the Rock moms reveal secrets of their own as they wait for word from their daughters. Ronnie confesses she had an affair with Marty. Chloe admits to feeling like a failure. And Summer tells everyone she told Sasha that Carter was having an "inappropriate relationship" with a Rock girl -- but she thought it was Lauren. The next morning, outside The Rock, the moms worry the girls will miss the bus to the airport. Then they see Kaylie, Payson, Emily, and Lauren walking toward them, looking confident, unified, and every bit like champions. Led by their new team captain -- Emily. Nationals, here we come. Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Brad Rowe as Joe *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1